Decal
A decal is a type of decoration in Club Penguin Island that can be applied to clothing made in the Clothing Customizer. A decal can be applied to certain parts of a piece of clothing, and it causes the decal to appear within the portion it is applied to, and can be placed in a specific location. Decals can also be magnified or rotated when applied to clothing in the customizer. There is also the option of either having only one of the decal appear, or having the decal tiled across the portion. Only one decal and/or fabric can be applied to a portion of clothing at a time. Except for the Starter set, all decals can only be used by members. List of decals Starter :This set is available by default. Citizen :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Beach :This set is received by reaching level 2, as part of the Beach Pack. Fame :This set is currently unobtainable. Wild :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Sharing :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Sports :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Medieval :This set is received by reaching level 7, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Fashion :This set is received by reaching level 8, as part of the Fashion Pack. Future :This set is received by reaching level 9, as part of the Future Pack. Party :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Winter :This set is received by reaching level 11, as part of the Winter Pack. Vintage :This set is received by reaching level 12, as part of the Vintage Pack. Prehistoric :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Punk :This set is received by reaching level 14, as part of the Punk Pack. Town Hero :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Extreme :This set is received by reaching level 16, as part of the Extreme Pack. Urban :This set is received by reaching level 17, as part of the Urban Style Pack. Fantasy :This set is received by reaching level 18, as part of the Fantasy Pack. Formal :This set is received by reaching level 19, as part of the Formal Dance Pack. Stage :This set is received by reaching level 20, as part of the Stage Pack. Forest :This set is received by reaching level 21, as part of the Forest Pack. Power-up :This set is received by reaching level 22, as part of the Power-up Pack. Sun :This set is received by reaching level 23, as part of the Sun Pack. Food :This set is received by reaching level 24, as part of the Food Pack. Wilderness :This set is received by reaching level 25, as part of the Wilderness Pack. School :This set is received by reaching level 26, as part of the School Pack. Western :This set is received by reaching level 27, as part of the Western Pack. Ch. 2 - Ep. 9 :This set is received after completing the "Burying Treasure" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 1 :This set is received after completing the "Bottled Maps" adventure. Ch. 1 - Ep. 2 :This set is received after completing the "A Pirate's Life" adventure. Disney :These decals can be bought at the Disney Shop. Each set of three costs 35 coins. Frozen :Don't forget to add a touch of magic Finding Dory :Turn your outfit into a splash hit! Monsters Inc. :Your outfit will be a scream with these decals Toy Story :The smallest items can bring the most joy Tangled :Highlight your outfit with some of Rapunzel's favorite things Cars 3 :Decals for sponsored pro racers Descendants 2 :Show your VK pride with these decals Frozen Holiday :Decals inspired by the sights of Arendelle Big Hero 6 :Design with heroic stickers Descendants 2 Cotillion :Make your mark on the world RDMAs :This set was available by logging in during the Radio Disney Music Awards, from April 28 to May 5, 2017. Halloween :This set was available by logging in during Halloween 2017, from October 18 to November 1, 2017, and during Halloween 2018, from October 17, 2018 to November 6, 2018. Party Games :This set was available by logging in during Party Games rewards, from September 15 to September 17, 2017. The Beat Is On :This set was available by logging in during The Beat Is On rewards, from November 24 to November 26, 2017. Holiday Party :''This set was available by logging in prior to or during the Holiday Party 2017, from November 29, 2017, to January 3, 2018. Rainbow :This set was available by logging in during the Rainbow Celebration, from January 25 to March 7, 2018. Fashion Designer :This set could be received by becoming Trendsetter of the Month. WPD2018 :This set was available by logging in during World Penguin Day 2018, from April 18 to May 10, 2018. PC2018 :This set was available by logging in during the Penguin Cup 2018 rewards, from June 28 to July 10, 2018. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve decals. Trivia *A likeness of the "Logo" decal from the Starter set was made into a pin before Club Penguin Island was released. *Prior to the 1.5.0 update, the Tangled set of decals cost 120 coins instead of 35. *Although decals do not have names or descriptions unless they are from the Disney Shop, some have unused ones. They are: **"Prehistoric Decals" (received at level 13) – "Millions of years later, it's back in style" **"Punk Decals" (received at level 14) – "Define your style, define yourself" **"Hero Decals" (received at level 15) – "Make it official with these decals" **"Undercover Decals" (received from AA adventures) – "Decals to enhance the illusion" **"DJ Decals" (received from Radio Disney event) – "Like a custom playlist for your clothes" **"Holiday Decals" (received from Holiday Party 2017) – "Make this season's ugly sweater!" **"Environment Decals" (received at level 25) – "Show your support for environmental protection!" **"School Decals" (received at level 26) – "A few graphic decals will make your outfit modern" **"Rainbow Decals" (received from Rainbow Celebration) – "Add a rainbow charm to your outfits" **"Western Decals" (received at level 27; no description) **"Fashion Designer Decals" (received from becoming Trendsetter of the Month; no description) **"Glam Decals" (received from World Penguin Day) – "Show your World Penguin Day pride!" **"Penguin Cup Decals" (received from the Penguin Cup 2018; no description) Names in other languages Disney Unused names and descriptions Category:2016